Too Mature For Him
by Spookaboo
Summary: StephRobbie Will an older more mature Stephanie be able to tell Robbie her feelings for him without hurting the one person who may love her more than anyone else? I smell a Lovetriangle! Epilogue and Ch.1 is up!
1. Epilogue

**__**

Disclaimer: Even though this saddens me, Lazytown and its characters do not belong to me and I in no way claim them as my own sad sigh.

****

Author's notes: This is the epilogue to my StephRobbie story, don't worry its not quite this angsty in the story itself…. I am just setting the mood for Stephanie's maturity and sadness at growing up so fast. I am typing the story as we speak, the next chapter should be up soon :3

****

Epilogue -

Even though I only visited for the summer, Lazytown was my true home. That first summer was wonderful, new friends, new faces, and a new outlook on life. But now ten years had passed and I was no longer that little eight year old girl with the pink dress. I traded in that look long ago for a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt with a white design on the chest that looked like headphones. I still loved music, Europop was usually my genre of choice. And my short pink hair was even shorter now, but I still had bangs (though a bit longer and more appropriate for my age).

Sportacus hasn't changed that much at all. I didn't really expect him to age though, not with a diet like his. Trixie had turned from a slightly pompous child to an overly-pompous teenager, but I was still her friend. Ziggy had gained a bit of weight over the years, mostly due to his love of the sweeter things in life. But he was still the same Ziggy. Pixel had aged nicely, his orange dreadlocks were long now, touching his shoulders and his knowledge of computers grew as he did. Stingy well.. He is still stingy, except now he has a lot more money to his name. One of the youngest multi-millionaires in existence.

And even though we grew different over the years… we never grew apart.

And here I was, coming back on the same old train to my _home_. I was ecstatic, but at the same time my heart felt heavy with sorrow… I knew I wouldn't be making this yearly trip again for a long time. College started next year, and I would be a lot further away than before. I could feel the tears burning underneath my eyelids, I blinked a couple of times trying to hold them back, "no use in looking sad… it'll only be a few more minutes and I'll be _home_ again…" I thought silently to myself…


	2. Stephanie's Arrival

Stephanie stepped off the train, only to be greeted by two very familiar faces. A grin crept over her lips as she ran to her Uncle Milford to give him a hug. "be careful, Stephanie, I'm getting old," He smiled, showing the deep crows feet embedded in the skin next to his eyes. "I'm so happy to see you Uncle!" Stephanie said with her usual enthusiastic voice. "What about me?" She knew that Icelandic accent anywhere. "I've missed you too Sportacus," she said as she walked over to him, pressing her frame against his muscular one. Sportacus blushed a bit as he gently pushed her away to look the young girl… no, young woman over. "Well, you certainly have grown, Stephanie!"

She smiled at his comment, she had seemed to hit a bit of a growth spurt over the past few years. "Well lets get going to town, I want to see all of my friends." "Alright Stephanie let me get your bags," Milford said in his bumbling voice. He went to pick up the two bags, but was unable to even lift them off the ground. He grunted slightly, but before he could say _"I've got it" _Sportacus stepped forward and grabbed both bags. "maybe I should get them Mayor" He said, those ice-blue eyes sparkling. Milford chuckled and nodded, "Alright Sportacus."

They were walking past the park on their way to The Mayor's house when Stephanie saw Trixie, Pixel, Ziggy, and Stingy playing kickball in the old field. "Uncle?… would it be alright if I went to see my friends while you and Sportacus take my bags to the house?" Milford nodded with smile and walked on with Sportacus as Stephanie made her way to the field. Her friends were too entranced by the game to notice her walking towards them. Stephanie stopped for a moment as she noticed a familiar figure lurking behind the trees next to the field. "That Robbie, is he ever going to give up?" She rolled her eyes, but just then a thought entered her head. She grinned slyly as she crept over to the trees, making sure her friends couldn't see her. She bit her lip, stifling a laughter as she slithered closer and closer to Robbie, she extended her hands and with a loud, "RARRRGH!" she grabbed his little vest and pulled him close.

Robbie, who was busy trying to be underhanded and deceitful, let out a shrill scream as _something_ grabbed him from behind. He lept forward as the _thing_ tried to pull him in, but in doing so he took whatever had a hold on him with him. He hit the dirt with a loud thud, Stephanie fell on top of him, knocking the breathe out of the already breathless Robbie. Robbie gasped for air, trying his hardest to wriggle away from the "monster" that had attacked him. Stephanie suddenly felt her face grow hot as Robbie's frame heaved underneath hers… was she blushing?

Robbie was still trying to get out from under whatever was on top of him. Suddenly he saw a flash of dark pink hair out of the corner of his eye, "PINKY?" he exclaimed as he jumped up from the ground knocking Stephanie backwards. He scrambled to his feet dusting himself off and giving Stephanie a glare that could kill a kitten. "Know I have cooties! All thanks to you!" he wailed. Stephanie was speechless, she stood up from the ground looking at Robbie… her heart pounding wildly in her chest, she feared it would leap right out then and there. Robbie arched an eyebrow, "Well… what is wrong with you?" He said in a hateful voice. Stephanie opened her mouth to speak, but just as she did Robbie looked over at the field. Trixie, Stingy, Pixel, and Ziggy had heard the commotion and were heading over.

Robbie gave Stephanie one last glare as he took off towards the entrance to his underground lair. Stephanie just stood there as her friends walked up. "Stephanie! When did you get here?" Ziggy asked as he gave the motionless girl a hug. Pixel looked puzzled as he approached her, "Why are you blushing? Where did Robbie go?"

Stephanie looked at him and mumbled, "I-I… I don't know.."


End file.
